


Behind Closed Doors

by sherlake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Drama, Drug Use, Incest, Lust, M/M, Mycroft is not in it so much because he's grown, Romance, Step Siblings, Teenage Sherlock, Teenlock, just imagine them looking like a prada ad 24/7, kind of, secrecy, the great tales of what goes on in the holmes manor (and at school), the whole Holmes family dresses impeccably/expensively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlake/pseuds/sherlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock's Mum and John's Dad get married, the whole new family is thrown into the large and expensive Holmes estate. Sherlock and John quickly find themselves attracted to each other, they must find a way to either suppress their urges or keep their odd relationship (and sexual actions) a secret, as well as deal with each others school and social lives.</p>
<p>(Consists of things like rubbing under the dinner table and sneaking into each other's rooms at night if you know what I mean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever!!!

“Sherlock, five minutes I said! They’ll be here any second now and you’ve hardly prepared yourself!” Violet Holmes called frantically from the bottom of the grand staircase, giving the lavish room a quick once-over for any imperfections that had not been set right by the staff in the mania of the day’s house preparations.

Sherlock’s chest heaved with an exaggerated sigh, then an overdramatic groan, and finally he turned from the microscope fixed on his desk, exited his room, and made his way to join his mother in the foyer. “I do not see why I need to be present for the ‘housewarming’ of your new suitor, or even as to why he’s staying with us”, he said his voice dripping with disdain as he sat on the bottom step, a tone reserved for the utmost of unbearable situations.

“Sherlock dear, I told you he’s not simply ‘staying’ with us, he’s moving in, permanently. And besides I need you to show John around and get him settled in. He’s just your age you know, I’m sure you’ll become the best of friends”, she said brightly, oblivious to her sons less than cheery disposition. Then before he even had a chance to make some witty remark about his mother’s new relationship, she spoke again “And look at that Sherlock, they’re here!” At the sound of tires squelching on pavement she turned to her son and demanded he fix the collar peeking out from under his expensive sweater, then ushered him back to stand beside her as two maids opened the large oak doors. 

“David, I’m so glad you’re finally here, and John too, we’re so glad to have you!” She said warmly, giving the tall middle aged man a kiss on the cheek. “Come in, come in, I’ll have someone take your bags up to our bedroom.

Sherlock eyed the pair, rapidly deducing what he could about them. He observed the man standing tall at about six foot, with wrinkles around his eyes, but still an ever present smile. John Watson was round faced and bright eyed, with golden locks to match. His broader build (much contrasting to Sherlock’s own lanky form) made him easy to picture as one of the popular rugby boys in school, but his soft eyes made it apparent that he wasn’t one to take on the rough-tough persona. 

The parents quickly finished up their round of small-talk and made to move further into the manor.   
“Sherlock why don’t you show John up to his room and help him get settled before dinner”, Sherlock sighed but nonetheless rose from his spot on the steps and began making his way back up the staircase.  
“Coming or not?” he said looking back over his shoulder at the blonde boy.   
“Yeah.. yeah” came the tentative reply after a quick glance to his father.

Truthfully, John was intimidated by the other boy. It was a bit odd, to feel that way about his own step-brother (no matter how new the development), but even though he had barely made conversation with Sherlock, his sharp appearance was enough. He was all sharp edges and contrasting tones of porcelain skin, dark hair, and pink pouty lips. His curly brown hair was perfectly tousled and framed his face in a way that wouldn’t be foreign in some modeling agency. John found it odd to picture him in such a place as mundane as a school that they would soon be sharing, but could easily see him ogled over by the girls in their form.

“So this is your room, and that’s mine”, Sherlock said, snapping John out of his thoughts and pointing to a door just across the hall. “Mummy will have someone call you for dinner, wear something smart”, and before John had time to ask questions the mysterious boy was disappearing behind his own door.

‘Guess there’s no welcome tour’ John thought to himself as he entered his room, his eyes going wide. It looked like a bloody hotel –– no, it was nicer than a hotel, nicer than any bedroom he’d ever been in. John spent the next hour exploring his new room and then splashing his face and putting on a blue button down (no matter how odd he found it that the Holmes' actually dressed up for dinner). Finishing just as one of the maids knocked on his door to tell him dinner would be on in 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter was so short, the next one will hopefully be longer and it's the dinner scene!!!


End file.
